Cambion
A Cambion are the offspring of demons and humans. They are referred to as Hell's greatest weapon or as hell spawns. They were commonly spawned by Incubus or Succubus. Cambions are in a way the opposite of Nephilims and much like their angelic half-breed opposites, they are hated among demon kind, depending on the demon. Many who are prideful and despise humans look down at Cambions while others just simply want a Cambion for their powers. The Host of Heaven do not see Cambions as a threat unless Lucifer walks the earth as every Cambion will have their powers augmented to the point of where they can destroy all of heaven with a single word, provoking angels to annihilate all demonic half breeds. Characteristics A Cambion has the appearance of a human and a soul but they have demonic powers that differentiate them from ordinary humans. They can usually be told apart by supernatural entities with heighten senses and catch the scent of demonic traces. Much like any hybrid, a Cambion can grow stronger than their demonic parent and become powerful depending on the demon that spawned it. Unlike a Nephilim's birth, a Cambion's birth is nothing more but traumatic as a female human going into labor, so the female mother will not die. Types of Cambions * Caesar of Edom (Blue-Eyed Demon Spawn) * Asmodai of Edom (Prince of Hell Spawn) * Eques of Edom (Hell Knight Spawn) Known Cambions Apollyon (Rose of God).jpg|Apollyon (Leader of the Damned/Asmodai of Edom) Dante (Cambion).jpg|Dante Leah.jpg|Leah (Daughter of Satan/Arch-Cambion) Miriam (Cambion-Hell Knight).jpg|Marceline (Hell Knight-Vampire-Human Hybrid) Sebastian (Cambion).jpg|Sebastian Ivory Sisters 2.jpg|Phoebe, Lillie, and Tazanna (Ivory Sisters/Caesars of Edom) Terrance.jpg|Terrance (Arch-Cambion) * Apollyon (Asmodai of Edom) * Bela * Dante (Eques of Edom) * Leah (Daughter of Satan/Arch-Cambion) * Lorelei * Marceline (Demon-Vampire-Human Hybrid) * Sebastian * Phoebe (Caesar of Edom) * Lillie (Caesar of Edom) * Tazanna (Caesar of Edom) * Terrance (Arch-Cambion) * Vergil (Eques of Edom) Powers and Abilities A Cambion can become slightly stronger than any demon, depending on how powerful their demonic parents were that spawned them. A Regular Cambion is powerful enough outmatch Presidents of Hell. Those spawned by an Archdemon become immensely powerful just as a Nephilim is sired by a parent Archangel. * Nigh-Omnipotence (Archdemon, and Empowered Cambion): A Cambion can reach nigh-omnipotence of power if spawned by Archdemons or Lucifer walks the Earth, all Cambion's powers and abilities are augmented. * High Tier Demonic Powers: A Cambion possesses the same demonic powers as a common demon but at a higher degree. * Netherkinesis: A powerful ability. Cambions can create, shape, or manipulate the Chthonian Element that flows through the realms of the living and the dead. Any Cambion can control the souls of the deceased or drain life from living beings. * Demonic Manipulation: A Cambion has the ability to control an demons, depending on how powerful the Cambion is to influence powerful demonss. They can verbally, mentally or with hand gesture control the mind or body of an demon. ** Demonic Banishment: Any Cambion can banish any demonic entity back to their respective realms or another dimension. Depending on what demon spawned the Cambion, regular Cambionss can not banish any demon equal or above a Hell Knight. Hell Knight Spawned Cambions can banish any demon equal or below a Marquis. Dukes, Blue-Eyed Cambions can banish any demon. Arch-Cambions can banish any demon, including Archdemons. ** Demonic Possession: Any Cambion can mind control the mental state of any demonic entity and force them against their will from mind, body and spirit. Depending on what demon spawned the Cambion, Regular Cambions can only possess any demon equal or below a Hell Knight. Hell Knight spawned Cambions can possess any demon equal or below a Marquis. Dukes or Blue-Eyed Demons can possess any demon with ease. Arch-Cambions can possess any demon, including Archdemons. * Demonic Immunity: A Cambion's heritage is a demon/human hybrid.. Unlike their demonic parents, depending on how powerful the demon that spawned a Cambion, the basic demonic weaknesses that affect the demon, the more resistant the Cambion will be. A Cambion can consume the likes of holy water or salt, but if its a regular spawn Cambion then large quanties will cause it annoyance much like an allergic reaction and that is it. Iron will sort of be the same it a Cambion is constantly touching it. Hellfire cannot harm them because they can manipulate it and are immune. Any Cambion can walk on hallowed ground just fine. A Greater Demon spawned Cambion will not be affected by any demonic weaknesses. * Hellfire Manipulation: A Cambion can control hellfire just like their parents, however they are basically immune of being harmed or killed by it if manipulated by Greater Demons. * Umbrakinesis: Cambions have the ability to summon and control clouds of darkness for various purposes. They can create constructs or tendrils of darkness to harm or kill individuals. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Holy Water: For a regular Cambion, they can consume holy water just fine but large quantities will cause an allergic reaction. It can moderately affect Hell Knight spawned Cambions, but for more powerful spawned Greater Demon Cambions, it won't affect them at all and can consume vast quanities without problem. * Iron: A Cambion merely touching Iron is not going to burn them but if they constantly are touching iron then it will eventually harm them. Greater Demons spawned Cambions will not be harmed by iron. * Magic: Magic can harm or kill Cambions and it has a better affect on them since they are part human so it would require high level, dark magic, or deadly spells/rituals to kill a Cambion. Any lasting effects will be burn off due of their demonic heritage. * Morality: Cambions have the power of demons but are still part human. They require human needs to sustain themselves such as food, water, sleep, or oxygen. When they reach full maturity or powerful Cambions, they no longer have any use for human needs to sustain themselves. * Salt: A line of salt will not prevent a Cambion from passing through nor will it burn them if they consume it. If they do touch or consume large quantities then it will cause an allergic reaction. Salt won't affect Greater Demon spawned Cambions. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial being and mortal is the strongest hybrid and can overwhelm or kill any Cambion. * Nephalem: A Nephalem is stronger than any Cambion, depending on their angelic/demonic parent. An Arch-Nephalem is two time stronger than a single Arch-Cambion, so it would require the team work of two Arch-Cambion to challenge a Arch-Nephalem. One that is a Tribrid would not be brought down with ease. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim is superior than any Cambion, depending on the Cambions demonic parental heritage. An Empowered Cambion or Arch-Cambion cannot be challenged by any Nephilim but one sired by an Archangel. Both Arch-Cambion and Arch-Nephilim are equally matched. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Cambiom without effort, but a Arch-Cambion can hold its own for a short while and moderately harm a Primordial Being. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can overwhelm and kill any Cambion except for the Ivory Sisters combined together and empowered, the three together combined can equal a single Primordial Species Level Entity. An Arch-Cambion can destroy any Primordial Species with ease. * Shards: An aspect portion piece of a Primordial Being can easily destroy any Cambion. An Arch-Cambion can hold their own for a short while and harm a Shard. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Flaming Swords or standard angel blades can kill any regular Cambion. Hell Spawned Hell Knights, Dukes, Blue-Eyed Demons it would require angelic weapons used by Higher Angels such as Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blades. Arch-Cambions can only be killed by weapons of Archangels. * Demonic Weaponry: Demon-Killing Knife or Demon Blade can kill regular Cambions or Hell Knight spawn Cambions. A Demon Sword or Halberd can kill any Cambion. Arch-Cambions can only be killed by weapons of Archdemons. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill any Cambion except for Arch-Cambions. It can severely harm Arch-Cambions as well as leave poisonous aggravating effects. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill a Nephilim if it strikes at their vital organs. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Hybrid Category:Demons Category:High Tier Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Higher Beings Category:Cambion Category:Villain